Lara and Sam: Something Fun
by colbert-238
Summary: The day before their finals at UCL, Lara Croft and Samantha Nishimura spend a quiet night together in their dorm.


**Lara and Sam: Something Fun**

There was always something about reading that Lara found fascinating. The fact that one's mind could, almost magically, block out everything around it, and focus entirely on the printed word. It was one mystery even she didn't want solved, mainly because it had helped her extensively over the years. Especially on days like today, when finding the strength of mind to concentrate proved to be a challenge.

Although, that was a problem less caused by her own mental capacity, and more by the girl laying on the bed beside her. Despite being politely asked (more than once) to keep her distance, Sam insisted on staying by her side throughout the night. Ordinarily, she'd have no problem with this, but over time, the girl's various habits began to wear on her patience.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lara would constantly catch the motion of Sam's lips moving. Sometimes, she found it cute when the girl would sing alongside the music flowing through her ear-buds, now was not one of those times. On top of that, Sam would also constantly tap her foot, causing the bed under her to squeak with every movement. The worst however had to be her perfume, which filled Lara's nostrils with a strong scent somewhere between pine and lavender.

Still, while reading, Lara's brain managed to block all of that out. That is until Sam chose to speak.

"This is boring" the girl said, rolling onto her side to face the desk where Lara sat. "Are you really gonna read the _entire_ night?"

Lara refused to take her eyes off the book in front of her. "Finals are tomorrow, if you were smart you'd be reading too. Better to take a test with the information fresh in your mind."

"Eh, I'll skim through some stuff in the morning" Sam said with shrug, "besides, I don't see what you're worried about. A bookworm like you, you're gonna pass with flying colors."

"Well thanks" Lara said, looking at her friend after a moment of thought. "I think? But you really should spend at least an hour or two tonight doing something productive. Unless all the questions focus on song lyrics, I'm not sure you're as prepared for tomorrow as you think."

Sam sat up on the bed. "Probably not, but what good would worrying about it do? I'm not like you Lara, I don't work well under pressure."

Her friend's words would've came off as cheesy, had they not sounded so genuine. Lara couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Sam shared in the smile, if only for a minute. Once it was clear Lara was about to go right back to reading, the determined girl jumped to her feet and swiped the book off her desk.

"Hey!" Lara yelled as she smile faded from her face. "Come on Sam! It's too late to be playing around!"

Standing herself, Lara reached forward to retrieve her book. Sam jumped back in response, landing feet first on top of the bed, where she dangled said book tauntingly over Lara's head. "Nuh uh, I've had enough of boring Lara for one night, only fun Lara gets her book back."

Several failed attempts later, Lara sighed loudly and cast an annoyed glance at her friend. "And just what is it you want 'fun' Lara to do?"

"I don't know" Sam admitted, careful to keep the book just out of Lara's reach. "It's not too late to go out?"

For her answer, Lara didn't have to utter a single word. A slight turn of her head, and she successfully drew Sam's attention across the room. The one window in their dorm gave a view of heavy rainfall, along with the occasional flash of lightning.

At the sight outside, Sam slumped her shoulders. "Oh. Well, there's plenty to do inside too. We could...well...let me think."

"Would just give me the damn book?!" Lara scolded, diving forward to tackle her friend to the floor.

"Just be patient" Sam teased. The girl stepped to the side as Lara dove at her. "I'll think of something fun, I just need a second."

Lara hit the floor with a loud thud, having leapt the bed in its entirety. On the other side, she poked her head up to see Sam make her way across the room. The girl, no doubt remembering just how small their dorm was, turned back in her direction once she'd reached the opposite wall.

"Uhhhh" Sam thought out loud, visibly sweating under Lara's gaze. "Lets see, we could..." After a quick look around, the girl sheepishly pointed to the television beside her. "Watch TV?"

"I'm serious Sam! Give it back this instant!"

Taking off back across the bed, Lara made a b-line for her friend. Sam let out a girlish squeal, forced to duck as Lara practically ran into the wall. From her new perspective, the girl once again aimed a finger to the area beside her. "Play the game?"

"Sam!" Lara started to grab at the girl below her. It was close this time, but Sam managed to escape by crawling out between her legs.

"I could order pizza?" the girl offered while scrambling to her feet, barely avoiding Lara's next attempt to catch her.

This back and forth continued for close to a half hour. During that time, Lara would try, and fail, to get her hands on her friend, all while Sam suggested anything and everything that popped into her head. By the time Lara finally cornered the girl, her legs felt like rubber, barely accepting her minds order to keep her body erect. Able to hear little passed her own heavy breathing, she stepped forward and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Of course, one other thing had changed during their half hour game of cat and mouse. Lara's anger had left her, replaced by a warm sensation that traveled the length of her body, and brought a smile back to her lips.

"...Alright...Sam" Lara said, panting as she spoke. "There's...nowhere left to run. Just give me...the book back...and let me study."

Clearly faking her thought on the subject, Sam promptly shook her head. "Nope." In a move that took Lara off her guard, the girl reached around to the back of her head. "Sorry Lara, this is more fun. Time for the bookworm to let her hair down."

She tried to step back, but it was too late, Sam had already undone the bind keeping her ponytail in place. With her hair falling free passed her shoulders, Lara felt her body shudder. "Sam!" she yelled, feeling strangely embarrassed about the situation. "Alright, you can keep the book. Just give me back my scrunchie!"

A look of confidence on her face, Sam carelessly dropped the book onto the floor. Using Lara's moment of shock to slip passed, the girl started back towards the bed.

"Sam?" Lara asked in desperation, "come on. You know I hate my hair being down like this."

"Well duh" Sam said with a grin, "although I never could understand why. The question is, what are you gonna do to get it back?"

Any attempt to answer was struck down by Lara's need to catch her breath. "Come on Sam" she finally managed, "I know you're tired too. I'll admit this was fun, but I'm not sure I have any more in me."

As she finished speaking, Lara watched Sam fall backwards onto the bed. "Yeah, I guess you're right" the girl said in agreement.

"So?" Lara asked, taking a tentative step forward. "Can I have my scrunchie back now?"

"Not a chance."

Lara's anger was back now, causing her to rush forward and jump on top of her friend. Apparently surprised by this, Sam let out a sudden roar of laughter. "Lara!" the girl screamed, "don't you dare! That's crossing the line!"

Sam's pleading was in vain. Lara's look was one of sheer determination, and combined with the maddening gleam in her eyes, made her intentions painfully clear. Placing both her hands on either side of Sam's waist, she began to relentlessly tickle the girl into submission.

"Ha ha! Stop it Lara!" Sam giggled uncontrollably, fighting against her own laughter to try and speak. This...ha! This isn't funny! Please stop!"

Her face beet red, the laughing girl dug deep into her pocket and held up Lara's scrunchie. "Here! Just take it!"

Lara immediately grabbed the object from Sam's hand. While still on top of her friend, she tied her hair back into its rightful style.

"You don't play fair" Sam said in a childish tone.

At that, Lara felt a light chuckle escape her. Glancing back at the rain splattered window, a sudden flash of lightning illuminated her book from its spot on the floor. "You know how important tomorrow is Sam" she said, looking back at the girl laying under her. "What it means for me...for both of us."

"I know" Sam said, her voice just as serious as Lara's.

A short silence followed, after which, Lara finally climbed off her friend. Walking silently across the room, she picked up and opened her book, quickly finding the last page she'd read.

"Hey" Sam said to get her attention. "I finally thought of something fun. How about I help you study?"

Lara looked up from her book, slowly matching her friend's sly grin. "Now there's an idea I can get behind."


End file.
